Garra's crazy mind is on Hinata
by AnimeFireandIce
Summary: Hinata is entered in the chunin exams,she has to fight Garra,and she plans to hug him? What could happen... Please read and review.Thanks so so so much for the reviews I loved them.
1. A Hug

Chapter 1

A Hug

"P-please...Shino-kun Kiba-kun...n-no..." Kiba and Shino had just signed Hinata up for the chunin exams. "Come on Hinata you'll be fine the only reason you lost last time was because you were put up against a stiff like Neji."said Kiba with Shino nodding in agreement. "Heh, another chance to **Kill**," though Garra,while doing his best to not attack his very own siblings. Garra slowly walked in getting horrified looks, "..w-what is **_he_** doing **_here_**..." "it's that devil boy don't look at him.." "no... stay away.."

"Attention everyone,this year we are skipping the forest of death cough lucky cough" announced the instructor,suddenly a burst of cheers erupted from the crowd. "See and you were worried,'' said Kiba teasing, while the instructor held up a piece of paper,suddenly Hinata felt a cold grip on her shoulder,"You're going to be my oppnent,prepare to **_DIE_**, this is my warning!"exclaimed Garra evily. "W-wha-" but before she could finsh Kiba and Shino jumped Garra,"Hey stop this at once,what happened!?" said the instuctor. "He needs to be taken out, this idiot is threatening Hinata!" said Kiba trying to compose himself. Suddenly the instructor bent down and said that they had already planned to have three Anbu,five Jounin,and a few chuunin to stop Garra if it got bad,and for extra safety they have booby traps that are set off by Anbu that would destroy Garra, so no need to worry."ok,thanks," said Kiba while sighing in reassurance.

Hinata felt an icy chill go down her back, "Don't worry Miss Hyuga,**_they can't stop me_**," whispered Garra in her ear. She gasped at his comment and the thought of a boy whispering in her ear.All she could manage to say was,"W-why..." "Because all my life no one has cared for me,so I kill to stay in their memories." he said as he walked away.

She sat in her room that night thinking about what had happened and she realised she had to study. Tap Tap "Hey Hinata can I come in?" asked Neji in a caring voice. "Sure" she mumbled. He asked her about her day and finally said that Haishi had said lights out. "U-um Neji-san could you um help me study,please?"she asked "Sure,what are you studying?"he wondered. "U-um well you see I-I'm um studying for the first part of the chunin exams." she barely managed to say. "Wha...chu-chunin exams?" he asked. "Y-yes," she said. "Okay I'll help you study if you tell me what you know,"he stated.

"Okay Hinata if your going to do this you can't stutter,okay,good."she thought. "Do you know Garra of the Sand" she asked. "Yes gulp"he said. "Well I will fight him in the main matches."she exclaimed. "G-garra,no you can't fight him he'll kill try you" he quickly said. Suddenly she got extremely angry,**"Just like you did,only half a year ago!!"**she accused. " Hmph, go to sleep Hinata,I'm leaving," he said as he walked out the door,then he poked his head back in and said,"You lost because fail at being a ninja, you are unwanted by me and your father!''She sat down and started crying. A few minutes later she got up and left the Hyuga compound.

Knock,Knock, "Kiba-kun are you home."she asked,she had already been to her sensei's house along with Sakura's and Ino's. "Hinata what are you doing here its really late,"he asked. "Me and Neji had a fight, so do you think I could stay here,until tomarrow?"she asked. "Sure come in your soaked from the rain" he said. "Thank you Kiba-kun" she said as she walked into his house. "So, I suggest you give up in fight with Garra because he will try to kill you." he said as he handed her a bowl of ramen. "Actaully I have a plan,"she said as she took a bite of ramen."Wait,you're going to try to fight Garra!"he said almost choking on his ramen. "Yes,he said he killed because no one ever cared for him,so I am not going to fight him fight him, I'm going to try to get close enough to...hug him."she said. This time she really did cause Kiba to choke so she rushed over to help him,and he said,"You must be crazy."


	2. Written Exams

Chapter 2

Written Exam

"Yo,Hinata,get up,you're going to be late,...,oh I give up," said Kiba tiredly,"Shino you try something," "Okay,"answered Shino before he began a justu. Suddenly butterflies gathered around Hinata,and they slowly carried her into the bathroom...Swish,swish,spray..."_AHHHHHHHH,COLD COLD,AHHHHHHHHH_"screamed Hinata after being blasted by cold water. "Hahaha,whew,"said Kiba wiping tears from his eyes,"Don't you think that was a little mean,eh Shino," "No,you said to help so it your fault," he replied cooly.

Why did you do that is what she asked,but of course Shino pointed at Kiba. "Kiba that was so mean!!"she said while drying off. Thinking quickly Kiba said," Well Hinata you'll be late if you don't hurry." With that Hinata ran back to take a shower,after which she put her clothes on. Kiba then walked her to the examination room.

"Okay everyone please find your randomly chosen seats" said the instructor,she had made it in time. "Okay seat 45,...no he's in seat 43." she thought as she sat down. '' sigh Okay,everyone in their seat,okay good,now everyone in even seats are **disqualified!!**" announced the instructor. "What the.." "You can't do this" "That's not fair" "Now that's enough,true ninja do not argue!" he said in a strict voice. "See Miss Hyuga that can't and won't stop me" said Gaara evilly.

After everyone left they passed out the test. "The last question will be announced after fifty minutes,...**BEGIN!!"** he exclaimed boldly. "Let's see question 1, How many seals does the replacement justu require. Question 2, is a kunai a basic ninja tool,...what's with the questions,they're all so easy?"

"Alright question ten,"suddenly all the chunin that were watching took out kunai and held them up ready to attack,"the first one to take down all of the chunin will pass"said the instructor with a grim smile. All the participants ducted under the desks,"Wait this isn't right this ...this must be a...**Genjustu**...**Byakugan!!!" **"Let's see who is real."suddenly she darted towards a chunin to her left and attacked him which canceled the genjustu.

In Gaara's case he just crushed all the genjustued clones with his sand.Then Hinata and Gaara awoke from the genjustu. "Okay these numbers pass:1,5,9,11,15,17,43,45" the man announced while the rest of the chunin canceled their justus. "Okay the passed numbers please come back in one week for the main matches,**Dismissed!**"

Afterwards Hinata met up with Kiba and Shino at a sweets shop.

"How'd it go Hinata?" Kiba asked. "I made it" she replied. "That's great me and Shino are so happy,well we have to go so good luck tomorrow,we'll see you there!" "Goodbye Kiba-kun Shino-kun!"she said as she waved bye.

She walked home and as she opened the gates Neji walked up,"What are you doing here,remember what I said,you should go be like that piece of trash Uchiha who betrayed the village,actually you're already worse than trash at least he deserved his family name! " **"Ahh that is enough you think your soo much better than me well I have front page news for you,I know I'm better than you, you are the trash you have to make people feel bad about themselves just to feel good about yourself,so do you like the real truth!?"** After this statement Neji was speechless,she saw her chance and attacked him,after a little while she had him tied up to a pole,then realizing what she had done she went back to Kiba's to stay.

"I thought I would see you here again" he said while he took a deep yawn. "Sorry for the trouble"she said not wanting to stutter. " Its okay but Shino is here to"then he got closer so Shino couldn't hear,"and you might want to put on bug repellent if you know what I mean." They burst into a laughing fit,but then Kiba remember, "Hey do you want some dumplings?"


	3. Her Hug

Chapter 2

Her Hug

"Wake up Miss Hyuga"said Gaara as his sand curled around Hinata's body. She looked around in a daze,she saw Kiba and Shino on the floor covered in sandy blood,had they tried to protect her,no they couldn't die...no...**NO!!** With that she fought Gaara's sand that was engulfing her entire body. She broke free from the sand and slammed her Juken as hard as she could,"Geez,what the heck,Hinata,that hurt like h-...geez that hurt" "Who" she thought. "Dang it Hinata wake up!"the voice said. "Who is that,wait is that...**Kiba!!!**''

"I'm so sorry,Kiba,I was having a nightmare"she said trying to say how sorry she was. She told them what happened in her nightmare.Then Kiba asked Shino could he talk him to him in private. So Shino followed him to the other room. "Listen Shino I'm worried,like Hinata's dream,what if that was a warning,then want should we do,huh?"he asked. "Sadly we have to trust her decision,and support her visibly even if we don't on the inside, this is her choice okay." said Shino "Fine,but let's be ready to jump in if it gets too bad."stated Kiba. Hinata walked into the room,everyone glared at her, "Hinata Hyuga, you are ten minutes late,hurry and take your seat."

"Okay the first match will be---Taiyo Shicomei vs. Joshin Kuropo

**"READY...FIGHT!" ** The Taiyo girl jumped up in the air twirling her body around in circles then she formed these hand signs, pig, dog, monkey, bird, horse, goat. "_floating water justu!!_" Suddenly the opponent turn into a liquidy substance. Goat, pig, dog, horse, "_Evaporation justu_" slowly the man called Joshin had evaporated before their eyes. "My god..." "Incredible..." "Impossible.." "Whoa,...oh...um w-winner Taiyo Shicomei."A burst of cheers came from the crowd.

"Now match two---Kinsono Miko vs Zemie Harushi "

They charged at each other...BAM... "Winner no one double knockout."

"Match three---Jino Onpigin vs Usuh Riji

You are both disqualified for trying to bribe the Kages."

"Now lastly match 4---Gaara of the Sand vs Hinata H-err"

Flash Back

_"Do not under any circumstances use Hyuga as her last name...she...is no longer a Hyuga she does not deserve it."claimed Haishi with Neji nodding in agreement before the matches began._

Flash Back End

"Gaara of the Sand vs Hinata of the Leaf"

"Ready **BEGIN"**

Hinata knew why he didn't say Hyuga so she ran towards Gaara. "Come prey,I'm going to kill you slowly,"Gaara's sand crawled up to her knees,"**_Desert Coffin!"_** The sand crushed inward,but luckily she had pulled her leg out just in time.

She got closer,"Just a little more."she thought. "What's she doing,don't tell me she's trying to get threw his sand barrier."asked Temari not expecting an answer. "She's doing one of the most dangerous things she ever done."replied Kiba.

"She's as good as dead." thought Temari hopelessly.

Gaara was tired he had already used most of his chakra. "_NOW_,"she leapt towards Gaara. "What are you doing?" he asked thinking she was about to attack him. "I...I don't know why, but I don't care for you..."as she spoke Gaara was becoming enraged she had just stated out loud she didn't care for him so his sand slowly started rising, "I...I...I love you."she shocked by her own comment,suddenly Gaara's sand dropped to the floor as he hugged her back,"Really?" "Y-yes,but I can't tell you why because I really don't know,I just know that I do."

The whole crowd stopped breathing at the scene,stunned Temari thought, "I-I can't believe this is happening" Then out of nowhere Kankuro decided to stop the tension he stood up and yelled, "WOO GO GAARA, YOU FOUND A GIRL WHO LIKES YOU,... YOU SHOULD BE PROUD NO GIRL LOVES ME ENOUGH TO RISK HER LIFE JUST TO HUG ME!!!" Then to help him Temari stood up and yelled," HE'S RIGHT GAARA SHE MUST REALLY LIKE YOU TO ALMOST BE KILLED TO HUG YOU." "YEAH GO HINATA, WOOP WOOP" Kiba yelled causing Temari and Kankuro to smile in thanks. Hinata's face turned red at the comments and so did Gaara's. Then he looked down into her eyes, only making here blush even more, "You know there right I am lucky for you to like me and not some weird girl like TEMARI!" "THAT WAS MEAN GAARA!!" she said in her defense.

"Ahem,well um as for the winner of the match...they both win. Hinata you win for finding enough courage in yourself to hug a boy and tell him you love him,and Gaara you win for finding someone who loves you more than your siblings.

Now Taiyo Shicomei and Hinata of the Leaf I give you both the title of **Chunin!** And as for Gaara I give you the title of...

**FIFTH KAZEKAGE!!!! **Then crowd cheered louder than they ever had, and over all you could hear Temari, Kankuro, Kiba, Shino,Kurenai,and Baki. Neji and Haishi walked out in shame.

Later that night Hinata's team and Gaara's previous team had a party to celebrate the day. After dancing, dinner, a movie, and Kiba and Kankuro having an eating contest. Gaara held up his glass and he said," I have an announcement to make,Hinata I love you so much I can't even say it,and you love me enough to risk being killed, just as my siblings said, just to hug me or as I would say a lot,so Hinata even though we're not old enough would you be my...fiance until we're fourteen.

Suddenly Haishi burst in "Hinata, Neji and myself would be proud to have you where the Hyuga name,considering Neji hasn't even become a chunin!" **"** sigh Father I will no longer be bound by the Hyuga name,from this point on I am...

Hinata of the Sand!!" With that in a desperate attempt to prove herself to her father, she grabbed Gaara by his hair and pulled him into a kiss,he who then kissed her back getting "How cute..." from Kankuro, a blush from Temari, WOOP WOOP!!" from Kiba, an "awww..." from Kurenai, and a small smile from Shino.

After nearly suffocating Gaara she let go,and he being dizzy fell to the floor soaking it all in. "This is my fiance like it or not."she announced. "You little... I was going to give you back everything you lost,and...**and you get engaged to a** **demon possessed freak!!!"** Then Kiba stud up and said," **Leave**,get out of my house and don't you **dare** come back!" "Argh,come on Neji we are leaving." said Haishi walking out the door. But before they shut the door Neji looked back in and said,"We won' t forget this...**trash." **Gaara snapped back just in time to hear this comment, **"How Dare You," **said Gaara as his sand wrapped around Neji's legs and his right arm, **"Desert Coffin!!"** Crunch,"AHHHH, my arm and l-legs," screamed Neji as his limbs were crushed by the tremendous force of the sand. "Heh,now when you remember what you said earlier, remember the pain

and good luck being a ninja." Slowly Neji crawled out the door.

Gaara layed back down exhausted from the day. Then Hinata bent down to Gaara's ear, "Thank you." She came back up to his face, he moved the hair in her face behind her ear,as she traced the love kanji on his forehead with her finger, before bending down to kiss him again. "Alright cute kiss now get a room before throw up" said Kankuro with his hand on his mouth acting like he was going to throw up. "Okay fine!"exclaimed Gaara standing up and walking towards one of the guest bedrooms, "Hinata...coming?" he asked slyly. Hinata's as well as everyone elses' face turned bright red. "U-u-u-um...I-um-"she stutter trying not to pass out. Suddenly Gaara fell to the floor laughing, "Hahaha...I-haha I can't believe you thought I was serious hahahahaha!!!" Temari walked over and hit Gaara over the head, " YOU PERVERT, YOU **DO** **NOT** JOKE LIKE THAT,its just creepy. Then everyone started laughing except Gaara,who was in a lot of pain.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) So I hope you enjoyed this chapter,thanks for the reviews I loved them. The next chapter will probally take longer so sorry,but I though it would be funny to call Gaara a pervert,don't know why though. Anyway please send more reviews. o

Thanks for reading!!!!!


	4. New Mission

Chapter 4

New mission

Gaara sat in the waiting room, "Ahem,ah excuse me,sir, Hokage-sama will see you now,sir." "Ah Gaara,what are you doing here?"asked Tsunade. "Well you see I need to ask a favor of you. I need you to give me your permission to...remove a leaf village chunin to...take her back to the sand village." he asked in a barely audible tone. "_Her_"she asked suspiciously. "W-well um you see its Hinata of the Leaf Village, I...I'm going to marry her,but I need your permission since she renounced herself from the Hyuga Clan." he stated. "I'm sorry Gaara-sama I cannot help you,but I can do this. Please send in Taiyo-san and Hinata-san," then she said one last thing before they came in,"Gaara please trust me here," Gaara who was almost in tears could only nod his head. Then Hinata and Taiyo walked in the door, Hinata saw the look on his face and she ran over to him to see what was wrong. " Attention! By order of the Hokage and the Kazekage you are hear by ordered to go after a S-rank criminal a. k. a. Uchiha Itachi. In this mission the KazeKage will accompany you,the best of luck,dismissed.

"Okay team we are to go on a extremely dangerous mission,please go to your rooms and pack your things we will not return for awhile so say goodbye to friends,and whatever you need to do and meet back here at sunset. He packed his things, and sat down on his bed, "Why do I pack so quickly?sigh My back hurts stupid gourd." Hinata walked up, " giggle You're so helpless aren't you, sigh raise your arms" "Wha-" but before he could protest she had his arms up in the air and was untieing the gourd from his back, "Alright,now lay down on your stomach, by the way do you have some lotion?" "N-no,but why do you want lotion?" he replied. "I was going to rub your back,you said it hurt,right." she said as if he wasn't really there, or that's what he thought. "Okay, well there should be some in the bathroom under the sink, but don't put too much on me it smells like wildflowers in winter, don't ask but its Temari's."he added feeling more comfortable. She was back in an instant," Roll over and take your shirt off,unless you want me to get lotion on it." "But its hard to get off," he said sticking his bottom lip out. So she improvised and took it off herself, Gaara restraining as much as he could without hurting her.

" Geez your so tense relax, its not that hard."she said as she rubbed Gaara's sore back. " How can I,you basically tied me down.'' he protested. "Fine but your skin is like, absorbing the lotion,and my hand keeps getting sandy- hey wait you never took your sand barrier off, I won't hurt you,besides it feels nice having your back rubbed." she said acting like it hurt her feelings. He gave up he couldn't stand her to look sad, " Fine, your not going to leave me alone so move back,or you'll get covered in sand." After he took the sand barrier off she jumped on his back causing a painful sound to come from him.After saying sorry a million times she started rubbing his back, causing him to relax and sigh in contentment, "Wow, you were right this does feel good, Temari never rubs my back sigh " he said,stretching some. After a while she announced that it was getting close to time to leave and that she would go wait. Since she forgot to untie him he decided to use his sand.

He headed down the road to the meeting point carrying his gourd. When he got there Hinata helped him put it on.

With Gaara intact the team set out from what await them. They hopped from branch to branch until...**_SNAP!!!_** **"Crap Taiyo-san!!!"** He had to think quick but he barely managed to grab her with his sand. After getting worried and frustrated Gaara made three sand block that they could ride on. "Hehehe, you know Hinata-san _Kazekage-sama_ is carrying us, so its like we're riding on his shoulders and his back hehehe." said Taiyo cheerfully. Hinata followed in her giggles. "Hmph, you guys are mean, at least I'm saving you the trouble of running." he said like he was upset. After about two hours of waiting in 'punishment' as Gaara called it, he announced they would take a look at a town and ask around about the location of Itachi.

Hinata and Taiyo went to the baths while Gaara asked around town. "Well it appears that we need to head west from here." he told them, "Hey did you guys here me,...,HELLO!!!" Taiyo was putting on a water show with music so the didn't hear Gaara. "Hey wanna see-well hear listen to what I can do to the water. **_BOOM , CRACK , RIPP!!!! _** "HINATA TAIYO WHAT IS GOING ON,..., OKAY I'M COMING IN!!!" he yelled as his sand broke down the door. "**AHHHHHH GET OUT NOW!!!!!" **And after being clobbered to death by shampoo and conditioner bottles along with soap and a few more unidentified items.

Then after a little while and a lot of explaining Team Kaze set off from the town. "This time you guys have to walk, because I need to save up my sand, based on what I've heard. They continued to go on and they were about to stop at a town that is until they saw...Uchiha Sasuke!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(A/N) Haha attack of the cliffhanger. Anyway please tell me what you guys think about this chapter in reviews,please.

Well also thanks to all the people who pushed me,because truthfully I was going to trash the story after the first chapter,but you guys got me to keep writting,so thank you so much. And please send me reviews for this chapter because I want to see what you think, also I'm open to flames actually flame,flame for your life if you want.And lastly if you want to have something happen in the story, tell me and I'll look it over and probally put it in my story in some way. o


	5. Taiyo NO!

(A/N) Okay I got reviews...now I need to know were I'm going with this story so I have two endings, a sad ending or a happy ending...so tell me which you prefer in the reviews.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5

Taiyo?...NO!!!

"Hinata Taiyo we will trail Sasuke Uchiha for a few hours or until we find something." Gaara said remembering what it was like to be...evil. "Okay," both girls said at once. It was hard to match Sasuke's feet pattern but they eventually got it down. Abruptly Saskue came to a stop,"So when do they mice come after the cat." He had noticed them there was no choice Gaara came out from behind the tree, "Uchiha Sasuke, you are a S-class criminal,and now both the Kazekage and the Hokage want you brought in, _dead or alive."_ "Well I-...oh Hinata-san what are you doing here I didn't want to kill you,only Gaara." he claimed casually. "If you want him you have to fight me first," she said boldly. "Ohoho so the little shy girl became brave,well I have news for you no mere Genin can stop me." he said. Gaara was beginning to get angry, "Who are you calling Genin,she is a chunin and I am the new Kazekage!!!" "So does that mean that the blond idiot is Hokage?" he asked. "Gaara-san I just received word from Tsunade-sama,she has given up her title as Hokage to some kid named Naruto Uzumaki, also her last words as Hokage were that Hinata-san had died in battle with the target Itac-"Gaara put his hand over Taiyo's mouth and thought,"I see that was her plan,wait oh no she said enough that he should have recognized the name." "My...brother!?" he quickly responded. Without thinking Taiyo answered, "Yes, my cousin Itachi Uchiha,we are to assainate him." Sasuke leapt towards her tackling her to the ground and...

(A/N) Yeah I know that was really short and a cliffhanger. But I can't write anymore, because I don't know what to do until you guys tell me if you want a sad ending that is really good or a happy ending that is good, so if you want me to write more tell me which ending so I'll know which way to go with the story. So thanks for reading and let me know.

P.S.

I need at least ten reviews telling me what to do before I continue,so the quicker the reviews the quicker I can get the new chapter out.


	6. The Sad Truth Starter of Sad ending

Okay... no one really reviewed besides Mighty Dragon, anyway I came up with a solution. I will post the sad ending( no this is not the end chapter) then when that set is done I will post the alternate ending A. K. A. The Happy Ending So Please enjoy this chapter and the other to come.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Chapter 6

Sad Truth

Sasuke trampled Taiyo to the ground fifteen feet under them, **"HOW DARE YOU CLAIM TO BE AN UCHIHA,"** he said as he punched her while he used her as a shield to block the tree limbs and the ground from hitting him,** "AND NOT ONLY DID YOU DO THAT BUT I WILL TAKE MY BROTHER DOWN NOT YOU LITTLE PESTS!!!" **Hinata and Gaara we're falling after them when they heard...chirping,...**"CHIDORI!!!**" Both Gaara and Hinata were threw to the side by a tremendous force and a blinding light, Gaara's sand protecting them both. Then they heard a fuzzy noise,"...Sasuke, where are you, Orochimaru-sama is waiting." a voice said actually you could hear a screaming-like noise in the background. "Argh, dang it Kabuto I'm in the middle of something." complained Sasuke while rising from a body hidden by a thick smoke. "What," Kabuto said jokingly, " making-out with your pretend girlfriend hahaha?" "Shut up Kabuto, at least I don't kiss Orochimaru's feet, you know what I'll be there in a minute, I want to mock you more," exclaimed Sasuke letting out a small smirk. "I'll leave you with this ragdoll," he said as he exited. Hinata and Gaara ran over to Taiyo.

When they got over there they found Taiyo...she had a hole the size of Gaara's head in the left side of her chest not only that but she also had large,dark bruises on the areas of skin that were visible and not covered by her blood which you could still see electricity following through. Her arm was missing but you couldn't really tell...Hinata let out a horrible shriek," Gaara do something you like blood...do something...please..." she said through tears that were rolling down her face. Then Gaara replied, "I'm sorry I-" "D-don't...don't worry...I'm happy...he will never...kill his brother...his ambition is trash...because...I...I killed Itachi Uchiha last night...mission...complete...right?" Taiyo said in a barely audible voice while coughing up blood. That turned out to be her last words, Gaara and Hinata carried her limp body back to the village.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Days After Returning To Konoha

Hinata sat in Gaara's bedroom after being presumed dead by everyone, except the few people who knew the truth. As she sat she thought of what was happening at Taiyo's as well as her own funeral, tears streaming down her face as she thought of Taiyo's painful death.

"Sadly we are gathered here today for the funeral of Hinata of the Leaf and Taiyo Shicomei, these two were great chunin on their first mission, they encountered Sasuke Uchiha who killed them both," as the priest spoke a shot of whispers came from the ninja gathered around the two coffins, after he spoke more he said a few more words, " If you encounter Sasuke Uchiha you are to run do not fight him, even the Kazekage couldn't stop the death of his comrade and his-what would be-his wife in two years, you are dismissed."

After it was over Naruto went up to Gaara, who never left his seat, "Yo...Gaara...I'm sorry..." "For what..." Gaara asked.

"If...if only I...if I could have only stopped Sasuke in the first place this wouldn't have happened, and also for losing Hinata and Taiyo..."he said remembering a few months before. "No," said Gaara, "you...you shouldn't be sorry...I should be I couldn't stop it and I was there...and also for...sigh...Naruto I am also sorry because I am going to avenge my team, which means I will have to...kill...your best friend," he said as he watched Naruto eyes fall to the floor then he looked back up and said, "Good Luck, its sad but it is not sad and false like Sasuke,...its the sad truth."

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT

Okay that chapter was sad...I had tears in my eyes while writing it, Yes I know I'm a wuss. But I hoped you liked this chapter, and if you didn't I'll be putting the alternate chapters soon. Next sad chapter soon. :) TT


End file.
